Missing
by AngelBuffyInfinity
Summary: What happens when a tradegy hits Sunnydale? Whohits it the hardest? Who will Buffy go to for confort? Read and find out! Maybe M rated in later Chapters


Buffy The Vampire Slayer& Angel

Buffy pays angel a visit because a tragedy strikes.

Doyle never died. Cordy and Doyle are dating.

**Missing: Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think! Message me if you have any questioned. **

Willow are you sure you want to come? Buffy questioned.

Yeah I mean it will be fun. I need to get a break Willow asked.

Okay lets head to the cemetery Buffy said gesturing her arm.

Sure, Buffy it seems like a good break. So, anything was fighting we need to know about because I can do that. I can do some spells it will be fun. I mean- gah I'm babbling. Sorry willow said sheepishly.

Oh fuck a nest of vampires. 20 at least you take the 2 out. I will get the 18.

Got it.

Slayer The vampire growled.

Slayered.

Buffy throw a right kick, left punch and slammed him into the wall and stakes him. Buffy was on her last vampire when it slammed her into a gravestone. Buffy's visions were getting blurry. Before she was fully knocked out she saw something that terrified her to the bone will bitten and they were in the process of making her drink her blood.

Willow Buffy screamed getting up a little groggy.

You friends a vampire there is nothing you can do The Vampire states.

All Buffy's anger boiled up and she staked him.

Buffy grabbed Willow and carried her out of the cemetery with one thought on her mind "Giles".

Giles, Giles Buffy shouts.

Buffy, what are you doing here? Giles asked, but then saw Willow. Dear lord, what happened?

She was bitten. They made her drink her blood. Giles when she wakes up she will be a soulless vampire Buffy got out in one breathe. I call Xander.

Buffy fingers were trembling on the phone worried what this phone call would do. Xan Buffy says trembling on the phone.

Buffster, what's wrong?

Um…. Can you get to Giles's house now! Bring everyone.

Ok bye.

Bye. Buffy hangs up finally letting her tears fall.

Buffy Giles says, attempting to comfort her.

Just Don't it my fault ok?

No its not.

Xander, Anya, Spike all burst in.

What with the emergency meeting. Me and Xander want to have sex Anya says.

Anya sweetie remember how we said we keep our private live, Private Xan asked.

Enough! Buffy shrieked. Everyone shut the hell up, got it? Buffy asked

They all nod their heads kind of scared buffy never yelled like this.

Okay I have some bad new. Wil.. Willow has been turned into…a.. Vampire.

What ! They all shout in union.

Buffy how could you let this happen?! You were suppose to look out for her! Xander shouts.

I'm.. so sorry Buffy says crying.

Are you sure its, Red? Spike asked.

Buffy nods her head

Bloody hell Spike yells.

Anya has been quiet this whole time, which is freaking everyone out.

An? Xander asked.

Why? How? She was so sweet and adorable.

I don't know their were about 20 vamps. I tried getting to her in time. But, I was to late. I'm going to L.A. to tell Angel, Cordy, and Oz.

Okay They says in union

I ben crying what seems like days. Oh, poor willow. My best friend Buffy thinks wiping her tears.

Angel will know what to say and do Buffy thought. Poor Oz I feel so bad. He was on a trip with his band right now. Buffy gulps. Here goes nothing.

I need to stop maybe I don't have to go. Buffy says in frustration.

Buffy flicks on her phone to Oz and calls him. Oz Buffy says.

Buffy what is it? It sound like you've been crying.

Just meet be at Angel investigation in 3 hours okay?

Okay. Sure.

Bye Oz Buffy says.

Bye, see you later.

I have been driving for forever it is almost 6. Well it going to be taught telling this but I will get through it. Oh Wil Buffy thought. She is so brave, so fierce. I want my Willow back. Human or Vamp with soul.

Back at Giles….

Maybe I was a little harsh Xander states.

You think Giles says, cleaning his glasses.

Okay. I will call tomorrow Make sure she is lock up. Come on An.

Red Spike murmured.

Spike get out. I need to research.

Fine Watcher. Just… find a way Spike pleaded.

Bye.

Bye Spike.

At Angel's…

Angel are you telling me Cop lady knows? Cordy asked.

Yes that exactly what I'm saying.

Did she say when she is coming?

Around 6 I think Angel said.

So, you guys going to work it out? Cordy asked concerned and frightened.

We might. Angel asked. Angel felt his heart ach but didn't know why.

Princess Doyle says.

Hey Doyle Cordy says leaning In and kissing him.

So mate the cop lady coming? Wrapping his arm around Cordelia.

Yeah around 6. Just learned im a vampire I will explain a few thing. Then, it will go back to what it used to be like.

Well it will change a little after all she knows you are a vampire. That gotta count for something. Cordy state.

Well… I guess your right.

Of course I am. I always right.

Delia Doyle said.

Yes.

Wanna go out tonight? I found this really good place, really expensive Doyle says in his Irish accent.

Okay almost to where I pick Oz up it 6:30. I'm nervous. I don't know what to do. I'm telling Oz that the girl he loves with all his heart, is basically dead. Deep Breath Buffy. Deep Breathe Buffy thought. Buffy's mom car stops. Hi Oz Buffy greets sadly.

Buffy, what with all the sadness? Oz asked concerned.

Its about Willow. Do you want to hear it with angel and everyone or privately? Buffy asked.

Privately is fine Oz states.

Okay so last night on patrol Wil was bitten and the vampire mad her drink his blood. Oz, I'm sorry but willow is a soulless vampire. There were 20 I tried to get there In time but I didn't make it.

Oh. But… But can't you give her soul back. Oz pleaded.

We are gonna try when we get home. Right now we have to tell the others. What buffy didn't know was that Angel was with Kate?

Review tell me what you think!


End file.
